falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Stable X (Terminal Secrets)
Stable X (Also known as Stable Control) is the main setting of the EAST Corp Productions radioplay series Terminal Secrets. In episode 5, it is revealed that the X may be symbolic that Stable Control was built in what was originally commissioned as Stable 10. Purpose & Design The location of Stable X was chosen because it was most strategically useful for connecting to the systems of all of the other observed Stable experiments. The nature and importance of this underground preservation bunker in particular was critical. Most of the initial dwellers who occupied the Stable during The Last Day were already senior executives or middle management in the division of Stable-Tec that created and implemented the various experiments. Most of these creatures were already in Stable X when the bombs began to fall, working on various terminals or the unregistered Crusader Maneframe designed to process the raw experimental data. These Stable-Tec executives had already been psychologically evaluated to support the work and purpose of the Stable-Tec experiments. Having them sealed together increased the chances that both genetically and environmentally their children would be likely to support and carry on this work as well. Based on the variety of the experiments designed and built into the various other stables, it was not known how long the Stable X population would have to remain sealed. There were communication lines connected between the Crusader Maneframe and all of the other stables as well as some non-stable buildings and installations. In most cases, these communication lines were ignored. A common factor in most experiments was that the populations assume that exterior leadership was gone (i.e. no one was coming to save them). Each stable would have to function on its own. However, the communication lines were available in the rare cases that a higher-up Stable-Tec executive needed to contact Stable X for one reason or another. It is not known if such a situation ever occurred. It is also not known if the later generations occupying Stable X were intended to be subjects of an experiment themselves. To most, it was assumed that their interactions with STELLA and each other were being documented. This data would be useful to not only their descendants, but the future "better world" they were hoping to create. That way their actions could be properly balanced against those of the other stable dwellers. For several generations and nearly two centuries, Stable X seemed to be functioning as intended. The analysts were gathering, documenting, and evaluating how the various stable experiments played out and inferred whatever lessons and insight they could from the collective findings. The ponies tasked with evaluating the stable experiment data were officially titled "Analysts." They would observe the incoming data prepared for them by STELLA and determine the current state of that particular experiment. If a stable was in a particularly tumultuous time or the parameters of an experiment had been broken, it was the Analyst's job to determine if they needed to take direct action. In cases of success, an analyst may be able to approve the opening of the stable's door. If however the experiment had been deemed a failure, it may become an analyst's responsibility to purge the inhabitants of a stable, cleansing it of all living creatures. While not the first time a purge had to occur, the failure of the Stable 81 experiment would have a significant impact on the analyst compelled to carry out the order, Butterfly Stitch. This would be the first in a series of events which would cause the status quo of Stable Control to collapse completely. Notable Residents * Butterfly Stitch * Blueball * Spare Parts * S.T.E.L.L.A. * Doctor Fractal * Stable Control Overmare * Yentl * Topaz Quotes * "Explanation: In order to complete the work of Stable-Tec Corporation you must provide an analysis on the Stable you are focusing on for the day to document the results of the social experiments and-" - STELLA (speaking to Butterfly) * "Things are different for us, we’re Stable Control... They would never compromise our Stable, they’d never consider letting us out. Could you imagine what could happen? If we opened the Stable door and an ocean of pure balefire poured down every level? We lose everything. Every experiment, every piece of data Stable-Tec has been tracking for almost two centuries... disappears." - Blueball (telling Butterfly why he thinks they'll never open the door) Behind the Scenes * Originally, the installation was only meant to be known as Stable Control. An artifact from a previous version of the script made it into the final dialogue though, and the first lines of the series canonically establish that it is commonly referred to as "Stable X." From there, as the episode 5 "AWAKE" story was being written, this term was brought back to establish the relationship between Stable Control, Stable X, and Stable 10. * While originally just conceived as a framing device, Stable X's significance would evolve with the Terminal Secrets story. During the writing of episode 3, HUNGER, a series of casting events as well as the transfer of the series from Stable-Tec Studios to EAST Corp Productions would spur the writing of a newer, better series endgame which much more heavily involved Stable Control itself. Category:Stables Category:Stables (Terminal Secrets) Category:Terminal Secrets Category:Locations Category:Locations (Terminal Secrets) Category:EAST Corp Productions